Topsy Turvy: Happy Birthday Sam!
by graziax
Summary: It's Samantha's birthday! And Arthur has no clue what to get her, until he runs into Morgan. Rated: K  for language OCxEngland/Britian/Arthur  Christmas Special


**Den: Hai~ Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy Birthday Sam! i know your birthday isn't until the 24th, but~ i probably would've forgot to put this up if i didn't do it as soon as i finished it. **

**so~ i hope you like it~ :D**

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to get Sam for her birthday!" I screamed at Meagan, she jumped at my sudden outburst, "Neither do I." she sighed. We both looked at each other and frowned.<p>

"Hey, guys. Why the long faces?" we heard a usually cheerful voice say with a worried tone. We looked up and saw Alfred. "We don't know what to get Sam," "her birthday's tomorrow." Meagan finished my sentence. Alfred smiled, "Really? Her birthday is just before Christmas, that's cool. How old will she be?" "Fifteen." Meagan and I said simultaneously.

"Stop that." Alfred said with a freaked out expression, "Stop what?" Meagan and I said simultaneously again. "That!" Alfred yelled, Meagan and I laughed, "Why? Does that," "freak you out?" I finished Meagan's sentence this time. "Yes! It's creepy!" Meagan and I laughed again.

"I can draw her a picture, like I did for Dee." I said looking over at Meagan, she nodded, "I can write a fanfic for her." She smiled, and I nodded. "It's not much, but it'll work." I smiled, then we both looked at Alfred, "What are you getting Sam for her birthday?" we said simultaneously, "Stop that!" he yelled, "OK sorry, we can't control it." I laughed. Alfred frowned, "I don't know, what I'll get her. What does she like?"

"Well you have until the party. Mea-Mea can help you though~." I said getting up from the bench we were sitting on. "I'm going to the anime club to find Mei." I smiled and walked off. Leaving Meagan alone with Alfred.

* * *

><p>"Is Mei here?" I asked opening the club door. Kiku looked up at me from his manga, "No, she's out with Vi." He smiled at me. I frowned slightly, man I really wanted to talk to her about the party. Oh well. "Why did you need here?" he asked as I sat down across from him. "I wanted to talk to her about the party." I smiled at him. "Hello Kiku, Meagan." I heard a Brit say from the door. I turned around," It's Morgan~" I sang. "Oh, I'm sorry Morgan, I can't tell if it was Meagan or you. I just said the first name that popped to my head." He blushed from embarrassment, "It's OK."<p>

I looked at Arthur closely, and smiled mischievously, "Hey, do you know what you're getting Sam for her birthday?" he shook his head no.

"Well, I do." He looked at me with a scared expression. He was getting ready to run, but he bumped into Gilbert. Thank you Gil~.

"Good job, Gil!" I cheered and grabbed Arthur's wrist. "Where are you taking me!" Arthur yelled, "You need to change into something different, you look to much like a gentlemen." I yelled and dragged the confused Brit down the hall. "Where are you going!" I heard Gilbert yell from the door. I turned around and smiled at him, "I'll see you at the party!"

* * *

><p>I love the principal here. He let us have the study hall to ourselves tonight, so we could throw Sam's birthday party. This room was huge, but it looked small with all the freshmen in here. And the upperclassmen were finally arriving. "Merry Christmas, daze~!" I heard a familiar voice cheer before I was groped. I let out a squeal. "Y-Yong Soo, d-don't do that!" I screamed at him in horror, covering my chest. He grinned, "Where's Sam?" "Over there." I pointed towards the front of the room, and Yong Soo dashed off. Shortly, after he ran off, I heard Sam scream.<p>

I pulled out my cell phone to check the time, it was about eight thirty, almost time to eat cake~. I zoned out thinking about how good that cake looked and nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the chorus of "Moves like Jagger" begin playing. I quickly pulled out my cell phone again. I got a text from Liz, she sent me a picture of Arthur. Good he didn't look too much like a gentlemen. I texted her back.

"I like your ring tone." I looked up to see Gilbert. "Than- Sweet babies!" I squealed, he wore a red dress shirt, with the two buttons at the top unbuttoned, black pants, shoes, blazer, and fedora; he looked like he needed to be in the damn mafia! "What?" he grinned at me, "I look nice don't I." I nodded, I was completely speechless. "You look pretty nice yourself." He smirked looking me up and down; all I was wearing was a short red party dress with a pair of black high heel converse. "Have you seen Sam, her dress is much prettier." I smiled.

I looked over towards the door, and saw Arthur. "Excuse me." I smiled at Gilbert then dashed towards Arthur. "Hey Art, you look nice." I patted him on the shoulder, he blushed lightly. "Wh-" "Hey you two are under the mistletoe, you have to kiss!" Alfred cheered interrupting Arthur. Both of us looked up and ,yup there was the mistletoe. Damnit, I told Liz to put it up, after Arthuyr got here.

"No." we both said sternly, Alfred looked like a kick puppy, "But you have to!" he yelled and pushed me and Arthur closer. "No, I can't kiss Arthur!" I yelled back, punching Alfred in the gut. He doubled over, "O-OK, never mind, y-you don't have to k-kiss." He said holding his stomach, as he waved us kissing off.

I pulled out my cell phone and texted Sam. "OK, here comes Sam, remember don't mess the fuck up or I swear to God, I'll beat you with a rake." I said happily before skipping off. Arthur looked like he was going to pee himself. Lol.

* * *

><p><em>~Sam's POV~<em>

"OK, where's my present~." I sang when I got to the door of the study hall, "Morgan this better not be-" I was cut off by a pair lips crashing onto mine. Holy shit~ A-Arthur's kissing! He pulled away as soon as I was going to kiss him back, "Happy Birthday, Samantha." He whispered into my ear, and hugged me. "Th-thanks," I stuttered out, as i pulled back from the hug slightly,"that might have been the best present I've gotten all night." I smiled softly, before kissing Arthur again.

* * *

><p>Happy Birthday, Samantha.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Den: Happy Birthday Sam~~~(again) I really hope you like it, i tried to focus it on you as much as possible, QwQ. <strong>

**anyways gurl, you have a kickass Christmas and Birthday~~~~~~! :D **


End file.
